staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Maja 2015
thumb|left|100px 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:30 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Życie dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3108; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2758 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 19 (seria II, odc. 6) - Rozwód z miłości - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 140 (s. III, odc. 13) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 140); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /231/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja. cz 1. Wieloryb na czterech nogach (Evolutions. Meet the Animal ancestors) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Jim Nally; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 90/111, Powrót do Oakland (Highway to Heaven, ep. 90/111, Back to Oakland); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Making of - TTV - Zaręczyny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 141 (s. III, odc. 14) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 141); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3109; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2759 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /342/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /232/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Puchar Polskiego Związku Żeglarskiego - kronika; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Zaręczyny - txt. str. 777 66'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Jan Frycz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marta Ścisłowicz, Stefan Pawłowski, Sonia Bohosiewicz; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Oto Historia - Armia Hitlera na podsłuchu (Spying on Hitler's Army: The Secret Recordings); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Chris Spencer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kwiat pustyni (Desert Flower); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Austria (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Boża podszewka - odc. 7/15; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Boża podszewka - odc. 8/15; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Notacje - Włada Majewska. Byłam aktorką i pieśniarką; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 90/111, Powrót do Oakland (Highway to Heaven, ep. 90/111, Back to Oakland); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:25 M jak miłość - odc. 792; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 793; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1291 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 535 - Trening; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 23 "Dzidziuś" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 superPAKA czyli Kabareton 30 - lecia (Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA) 2014 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Areszt - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 15:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 21; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 40; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Portrety Wojenne - Józef Beck - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Matuszczak; wyk.:Cezary Kosiński, Katarzyna Bargiełowska, Tomasz Zaród, Andrzej Rydel, Wojciech Korwin Wierzbicki, Zenon Borkowski, Dawid Janicki, Piotr Owczarek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/86; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1291 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1292 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 877; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Kadencja Putina (The Term); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Alexei Pivovarov; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777 98'; film sensacyjny; reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Oficerowie - odc. 3/13 - Wypożyczalnia ludzi; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Kadencja Putina (The Term); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Alexei Pivovarov; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:35 Mamy to! (39)Energia odnawialna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 77; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kronika 07:49 Wokół nas 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda -18.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 105; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 106; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Pogoda - 18.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 89; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 107; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 108; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Sposób na kryzys; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ivo Kardel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Gotowi Start 17:58 Zdarzyło się przed laty 18:02 Kulisy 18:12 Menu kulturalne 18:17 Wokół nas 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:45 Kronika sportowa 18:49 Prognoza pogody 18:51 Sprawa polityczna 19:06 Pomerania Ethnica 19:19 Klejnoty kultury 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:02 Kronika 20:17 Sprawa polityczna 20:30 Prognoza pogody 20:32 Menu kulturalne 20:35 Zdarzyło się przed laty 20:42 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 18.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 18.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:02 Kronika 22:20 Prognoza pogody 22:24 Kronika sportowa 22:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Sposób na kryzys; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ivo Kardel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 7 - Radio vs. Telewizja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 78; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 18.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 18.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Dzikie szczęście; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Kloc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 12 - Wybrakowany PRL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Sposób na kryzys; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ivo Kardel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Legendy regionalne - Na tropie astronoma; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (236) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (242) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (243) 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (27) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (463) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (11) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (226) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2103) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (28) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (2882) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (330) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (513) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2104) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według kiepskich (262) 20:00 Ghost Rider 2 - film akcji, USA, 2011 22:00 Bez hamulców - thriller, USA, 2012 00:00 Szybciej od dźwięku - film akcji, USA, 2002 02:00 Tajemnice losu thumb|left 06:00 Uwaga! (4227) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Odlotowy ogród (11/13) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Piekielny hotel (9/13) 12:00 Szkoła (131) 13:00 Szpital (359) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (480) 15:00 Szkoła (132) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2468) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (481) 18:00 Szpital (360) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4228) 20:10 Na Wspólnej 13 (2070) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (57) 21:30 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 8 (12/14) 23:20 Following, The (9/15) 00:20 Kamuflaż II (16) 01:20 Co za tydzień 01:50 Uwaga! (4228) 02:10 Sekrety Magii 03:30 Rozmowy w toku (2468) 04:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu thumb|left 06:10 Andrzej Wróblewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 To nie tak - Demokracja czyli między dyktaturą większości a prawem mniejszości; program publicystyczny; reż.:Lucyna Erdmanis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 4* - Na przekór losowi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia w Komie - (736) USA - Madzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1233 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 5.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 37* (seria III, odc. 11) - Każdy ma swój krzyż - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (245); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Pożegnanie Józefa Piłsudskiego 12 - 18 maja 1935 Warszawa Kraków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 To nie tak - Demokracja czyli między dyktaturą większości a prawem mniejszości; program publicystyczny; reż.:Lucyna Erdmanis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - (s. II, odc. 11) - Krzysztof Wodiczko; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (736) USA - Madzia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 5.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Rosenbergowie cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód: U Polaków na Bukowinie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1233 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Skarbonka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 5.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Pożegnanie Józefa Piłsudskiego 12 - 18 maja 1935 Warszawa Kraków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polonia w Komie - (737) Izrael - Ściana Płaczu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 161; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 18; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 5.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Rosenbergowie cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego kanarek mieszka w klatce, a żubr w ZOO ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Skarbonka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1233; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (737) Izrael - Ściana Płaczu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Podróże z Miodkiem - Irlandia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 08:00 Journaal 08:45 Journaal 09:15 Nederland in beweging! 09:30 Journaal 09:40 Geheugentrainer 10:00 Journaal, Tijd voor Meldpunt! & Hallo Nederland 12:15 Journaal 13:20 Journaal 14:30 Journaal 15:25 Pauw (h) 16:25 60 jaar Songfestival (h) 17:00 Kindertijd (h) 17:01 Pinguïn vrouwtjes 17:08 Maar Kasper toch - Pop is ziek 17:13 Picknick met taart 17:18 Ties 17:22 De Post 17:25 Sesamstraat: 10 voor... (h) 17:35 Sesamstraat (h) 17:55 Politieke partijen 18:00 Journaal 18:15 EénVandaag 18:45 NOS-Sportjournaal 19:00 De Wereld Draait Door 20:00 Journaal 20:30 Radar 21:15 Spoorloos (40) 22:10 Goedenavond dames en heren 23:00 Pauw 23:55 Journaal 00:15 Pauw 01:15 EénVandaag thumb|left 09:00 Journaal/gebarentolk 09:15 Metterdaad (h) 09:30 De Monitor (h) 10:00 Buitenhof (h) 11:25 De Wereld Draait Door (h) 12:25 Man bijt hond (h) 12:57 Politieke partijen 13:00 Journaal 13:10 NOS-Sportjournaal 13:20 NOS-Studio Voetbal (h) 14:20 MAX Maakt Mogelijk (h) 14:35 Recht in de regio 15:05 Geld stinkt niet: hoe de Nederlandse staat eigenaar werd van de bank (h) 16:00 Journaal 16:10 Andries (h) 16:35 Bakkie troost (h) 17:00 Journaal 17:05 Geloof & ‘n hoop liefde 17:35 Land Girls (h) 18:25 Per seconde wijzer 18:50 Man bijt hond (h) 19:20 KRO De Wandeling 19:55 Rail Away (h) 20:25 2Doc: Rebelse stad: Provo in Amsterdam 21:25 Oog in Oog 22:00 Nieuwsuur 23:00 Mad Men 23:50 Podium Witteman (h) 01:12 Nachtzoen 01:25 Nieuwsuur thumb|left 07:10 Timmy tijd 08:45 NOS-Jeugdjournaal 08:50 Pieter Konijn (h) 09:25 Kindertijd 15:30 Tracy Beaker (h) 15:55 Beste vrienden quiz (h) 16:15 SpangaS (h) 16:40 De dodelijkste 60 (h) 17:10 Checkpoint (h) 17:35 Willem Wever 18:00 Beste vrienden quiz 18:23 Het Klokhuis (h) 18:45 NOS-Jeugdjournaal 18:55 SpangaS 19:25 Brugklas (h) 19:50 60 jaar Songfestival 20:30 De zeven zeeën 21:30 Valerio International 22:10 De beste singer-songwriter van Nederland 23:10 NOS op 3 23:30 Smeris (h) 00:30 The Tonight Show 01:20 De Wereld Draait Door (h) 02:15 NOS op 3 02:35 De zeven zeeën Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Szczecin z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NPO 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NPO 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NPO 3 z 2015 roku